


Light Toy

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jaden had fallen into the light's trap. His mind was strong but the light believed there was another way to attack him. Through his lust! –x-





	Light Toy

**Author's Note:**

> a yaoi one shot Solo M prize from parody contes

Light Toy

Jaden had fallen into the light's trap. His mind was strong but the light believed there was another way to attack him. Through his lust! –x-

Jaden had been challenged to a duel, he went to the arena and got caught in a hypnotic light. He tried to shield himself but the light was to strong. His eyes glazed over and he fell under the spell. Sartorius stepped out with a smirk, he knew this spell wouldn't last long, Jaden's will was too strong.

He wheeled out a series of toys, each one cast from the hard cocks of their followers. Chazz, Bastion, Bob Banter, Lorenzo, and Aster. He even got ones made from Syrus and Hassleberry; Chazz got them while they were sleeping, those guys could sleep through nearly anything, half the time it took a Barrel Dragon blast to wake them up.

Now with these he would break his will. Jaden would see each toy as the real thing.

The brunette felt a surge of heat wash over him, and he stripped off his clothes, soon standing naked, his 9 inch cock rising to full arousal. He began playing with himself as he walked over to the assortment of toys, seeing each one as the male it was made from buck naked and hard.

He started with the smallest one Chazz at 4 inches. He pumped himself as he licked the toy, imagining he was licking Chazz's cock. Once it was wet enough he brought it down to his entrance, he began nudging it inside, in his mind Chazz was pushing it in, he spread his legs wide from the fantasy.

He kept one hand on his penis, pumping himself in time with the thrusts. It took a lot of coaxing but Jaden found his first release, his fun spraying all over his chiseled body.

Next was Bob Banter's rod, 5 inches long, with a sizeable girth. Jaden removed Chazz's toy imagining he left the boy tired and spent.

He used his own seed to coat the toy, and soon had it thrusting into him. His toes curled with joy as insides expanded to take the new girth and length. He savored this rod, working it slow inside him.

His arousal was fed by his duel energy so the boy would stay hard until he was spent, and once his energy was drained his spirit would break and he'd belong to the light.

Changing it up from Chazz, he thrust the toy with one hand, thinking of Bob working himself slowly, while pinching his right nipple with his free hand. The stimulus had him moaning, and once more he found his release.

It was time for the next one, this time it was Syrus' rod, 5 1/2 inches long and curved. This one Jaden licked, running his tongue along the underside. He got it nice and wet and he rolled over.

Now on his knees, his ass up high in the air. He started thrusting the toy inside him, in his mind he imagined Syrus taking him. He had no other stimulation just taking his friend's rod, he found his next release shooting his seed all over the floor.

The toy was removed and he moved onto the next one. Lorenzo's toy was 6 inches long, this one he rubbed his cock against, smearing it with pre. He used his rod to fuck himself hard, with his free hand he reached down and massaged his balls imagining Lorenzo squeezing his sack with every thrust.

He came once again; his seed erupting and covering his crotch. He removed Lorenzo's toy, but before he set aside he rubbed the toy against his cum covered length. In his mind he brought Lorenzo to another release before he moved on to the next one.

Aster's cock was next, this one he didn't take, instead he rubbed it against his dick imagining frotting with the teen. His 7 inch rod was soon covered in Jaden's essence allowing him to move it at his leisure. The friction felt good but Jaden needed extra stimulation. He began playing with his ass, imagining he was fingering Aster, milking the boy's prostate.

Jaden came and he covered the toy with cum. Dropping the toy he moved onto the next one this was Bastion's 8 incher. Both in length and girth he was exceptional.

He started licking the toy, swirling his tongue round and round till the whole thing was wet. He placed the toy on the ground, imagining he was straddling the teen's waist, his cock lined up at his freshly fucked hole. Jaden began riding the toy taking every inch. He bounced up and down while stroking his leaking cock. It felt so good, and soon he came, he shot his load onto the floor but in his mind he was cumming all over Bastion.

The toy slipped out of his hole, and he moved onto the final one Hassleberry's 10 inch long incredibly thick cock. He licked it and smeared his cum over the rod and set it on the ground and began to ride it.

He moaned the boy's name as he rode the massive cock shaped toy. This time he didn't even bother to touch his manhood, instead he played with his nipples and let his penis bob in the air with his thrusts. Pre whipped in his mind he was sure his manhood would be slapping against his abs.

The big length rubbed his inner walls so well, and the tip brushed his sweet spot. With a howl he came one final time, his cock finally went soft.

Sartorius laughed as he went over to the boy. “Now rise Jaden and show your loyalty to the light." He rubbed his bulge. Jaden removed the toy inside him.

“Sorry but I'm not that weak." He kicked the man in the crotch, he rose up as the man doubled over in pain. “Sorry but nothing beats the real thing." He left the room not even caring about his nudity.

He had new found efforts in defeating the light and saving them. Sartorius made a big mistake, how was he to know Jaden was a switcher.

By the time the events ended the light was defeated, and Jaden had a harem.

End


End file.
